Extruded aluminum pieces are used in various implementations, for example as structural vehicle components designed to absorb impact energy (e.g., in a crash). However, achieving a controlled collapse can be difficult, for example because the extrusion is usually prismatic in nature. Forming the piece by another technique than extrusion (e.g., by fabricating it from sheet metal) does not provide the material properties of extrusion.